User talk:Ooswesthoesbes
één vraagje: een der eilanden heet "Roma Nuovo", maar is Roma niet vrouwelijk? (--> Roma Nuov'a'?) Alexandru ( - ) 16:42, 20 November 2007 (UTC) :Ja, maar dat is een plaatsnaam. Die zijn ook niet altijd grammaticaal correct. Om eerlijk te zijn was het ook een foutje, maar ik vind 't zo ook wel sjiek en kaerelig. Net als Dorlando, 't slaat nergens op, 't is niks in 't Italiaans, maar het valt wel te begrijpen. --OosWesThoesBes 16:45, 20 November 2007 (UTC) Need some help Hi, Ooswesthoesbes! I saw that the Aeres wiki has a bot. A bot does lots of things on the wiki and saves time. I tried to make a bot but I can't. Can you help me? :S -- PetruD [[Discuţie Utilizator:PetruD|'mesaj']] 09:03, 24 November 2007 (UTC) :You need to download pywiki software... Maybe this page can help you. --OosWesThoesBes 15:15, 24 November 2007 (UTC) ::Call me stupid but I just can't run any of these bots on my computer. I can't understand anything...! I wanted you to tell me how did you make the bot. I'm good in computer programming languages but I just can't understand the Perl language... -- PetruD [[Discuţie Utilizator:PetruD|'mesaj']] 08:37, 25 November 2007 (UTC) PS: I know, I know, I'm very annoying :( :::I think I need more information. Where do you want to use your bot for? --OosWesThoesBes 08:45, 25 November 2007 (UTC) We have such a bot too on Wikistad, User:SPQRobin knows more, I think, about this subject. Or you have to ask for info on Wikipedia. Alexandru ( - ) 11:03, 25 November 2007 (UTC) beledigend IK heb dit beledigende tekstje op Dimitri OP dat geschreven was door alexandru moeten verwijderen:Ik ga iets toegeven, namelijk: Pierlot is een sokpop van mij. Met Pierlot wilde ik eind 2007 een publieke omroep maken, wat niet lukte. Nu probeerde ik Lovea kapot te maken met Pierlot. Ik geef toe. WOrdt mijn sokpop nu ook geblokkeerd? :'( 15:32, 26 July 2008 (UTC) 08:08, 27 July 2008 (UTC) :Leuk geprobeerd :D 13:48, 27 July 2008 (UTC) ::Ik zie het. --OWTB 14:35, 27 July 2008 (UTC) :::Lol. Nu ben ik echt melig (vooral na "die links" die OVTB me net heeft gegeven... whahhahahaa). Volgensmij moet je een echte slimmerik zijn om te kunnen zien dat het heeeel doorzichtig was... 16:20, 27 July 2008 (UTC) ::::Hahah :P --OWTB 17:43, 27 July 2008 (UTC) :t is moeilijk werken hoor, mijn scherm doet vreemd en ik vind te toetsen niet dit ik nodig heb. Ik zal mijn break nog aanhouden, maar wil aub een oogje in het zeil houden zodat de op's van jullie niet worden gevandaliseerd foor ik weet niet wie. Just give me a break to have a break, plzzzzzze.--Lars Washington 09:34, 30 July 2008 (UTC) ::Geen probleem :) --OWTB 11:00, 30 July 2008 (UTC) :::Haha +19 14:02, 30 July 2008 (UTC) Can you fix an problem at the the map for Emmanuelbad 13:57, 8 August 2008 (UTC) :Als je me zegt wat 't probleem is, zal ik zien of ik iets voor je kan betekenen. --OWTB 14:08, 8 August 2008 (UTC) ::De advetenties en de kaart infereren met elkaar 14:11, 8 August 2008 (UTC) :::Dat komt omdat er te veel huizen zijn. Het past er gewoon weg niet op. Als je aan weerszijde twee huisjes weg zou halen, denk ik dat het wel zou passen. --OWTB 14:13, 8 August 2008 (UTC) ::::Maaar dan krijg je een rare kaart 14:14, 8 August 2008 (UTC) :::::Hoezo? Dan past ie wel. --OWTB 14:15, 8 August 2008 (UTC) :::::::Nu interfereren het stadhuis en de straatnaam met elkaar 14:19, 8 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Dat is zo opgelost. F geduld aub. :) --OWTB 14:20, 8 August 2008 (UTC) Misschien kan jij een radiozender oprichten in Ziltland 14:35, 8 August 2008 (UTC) :Ik weet 't niet. Misschien zal ik het ooit s doen, maar nu zit ik krap in de tijd :) --OWTB 14:37, 8 August 2008 (UTC) Er is een nieuw artikeltje op de Limburgse wikistad. 14:49, 8 August 2008 (UTC) :Dat zie ik ja, maar er zit een slechte kant aan. Wen Ben, Bart, Argumentus en ik Mäöres stichten was het eigenlijk de bedoeling slechts 4 plaatsen toe te staan. We hebben er al vier nu. Ik zal het met ze overleggen. --OWTB 15:09, 8 August 2008 (UTC) Fuujlandj Wil je hier nog iets mee aanvangen ? Lars Washington 09:54, 19 September 2008 (UTC) :Misschien als ik tijd heb. --OuWTB 16:28, 20 September 2008 (UTC) Seeltersk meer Kantstad heeft er een nieuw meer bij. Wil het graag nog verder afwerken maar daarvoor moet je me wél vertellen wat Seeltersk in feite betekent. Lars Washington 13:41, 22 September 2008 (UTC) :Wikipedia is uw vriend. --OuWTB 14:27, 22 September 2008 (UTC) ::Je spreekt in raadsels man! Lars Washington 15:23, 22 September 2008 (UTC) :::Jij ook wel eens ;) Klik nu maar gwoon op die link daar en je zult vinden :) --OuWTB 17:10, 22 September 2008 (UTC) ::::Fijn, bedankt! Heb al een ideetje. BTW ik ben op zoek naar een Seelterske mannennaam (van in de jaren 30). Kan jij me daarbij helpen? Nu moet ik weg (secret mission), maar eind van de week ben ik terug en dan heb ik gelijk het artikel mee dat ik zal maken, dat is als je met een naam op de proppen kan komen natuurlijk, anders moet ik ... zetten. SYS Lars Washington 18:48, 22 September 2008 (UTC) :Pyt, Jon, Wum.. --OuWTB 04:49, 23 September 2008 (UTC) ::Moin Lars Washington 08:18, 26 September 2008 (UTC) :::Moin? Dat is morgen. --OuWTB 13:25, 26 September 2008 (UTC) ::::Dat zei ik toch? Goede morgen! Veel bijgeleerd de voorbije dagen in Saterfries en andere Lars Washington 14:27, 26 September 2008 (UTC) :::::Ouk n goud Moin, Lars :) --OuWTB 14:28, 26 September 2008 (UTC) ::::::Euh, verder reikt mijn kennis (vooralsnog) niet, maar toch bedankt. BTW, ik zag dat je heel wat werk verrichte in Lovia. Leuke ideekes. Nu moet ik weer weg, special mission again, kom morgen opnieuw langs. Lars Washington 14:55, 26 September 2008 (UTC) :::::::Moin, ek häb n Woudelis Heem, deeruum is mien Seeltersk so goud :) --OuWTB 07:11, 27 September 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Bedoel je dat je een huis in het bos hebt? Lars Washington 14:35, 27 September 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Nee :D Ik heb een woordenlijst thuis, daarom is m'n Seeltersk zo goed :) --OuWTB 16:22, 28 September 2008 (UTC) :Blij dt je nog eens wat van je laat horen. Lars Washington 05:42, 3 July 2009 (UTC) ::Jazeker, hoezo? Heb je ergens hulp bij nodig? :) --OuWTB 08:53, 4 July 2009 (UTC)